


A Damsel I Am Not

by frostironfest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostironfest/pseuds/frostironfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have <i>got</i> to be kidding me!” Loki, son of Laufey, murmured to himself. He was backed up against a couch, fighting hand-to-hand with one of Dr. Dooms’ Doombots. </p>
<p>Frostiron Fest: Gift Request #48, Prompt 2. "Tony saving Loki from something, Loki reacting to it." Written by anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damsel I Am Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkWaterFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWaterFalls/gifts).



**Stark Manor, 2014**

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Loki, son of Laufey, murmured to himself. He was backed up against a couch, fighting hand-to-hand with one of Dr. Dooms’ Doombots. And what sucked even more was the fact that his magic was depleted. Yes, his magic could tire, and it was happening _fast_. 

Loki sucked in a breath as he blocked a swift punch to his head. His own leg retaliated, a quick blow, cutting the Doombots’ legs out from under it. 

The Doombots’ hands lashed out, grasping Lokis’ legs and pulling him down. As Loki fell, his head crashed against the glass table and then, onto the floor. Shards of glass mingled with his hair, and Loki felt his skin being lacerated. 

Loki gasped in a breath and twisted, trying to find the Doombot. But in reality, the Doombot had found _him_. The automaton straddled Loki’s hips, its weight crushing his bones. The ‘bots hand rose up, and menacingly curled into a fist. The next thing Loki knew, pain was blossoming across his left cheek. 

“Get. Off. Me,” Loki growled out, flipping his legs up above his body. The Doombot went flying, crashing into the flat-screen T.V. behind him. Loki stood up shakily, his breathing slow. 

“You will be **eliminated** ,” the Doombot promised. Loki drew on his magic, feeling it flutter weakly at his touch. As Loki grabbed the Doombots’ leg flashing towards him, he contemplated drawing magic from _other places_. It wasn’t really an honorable measure, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

_Oh, good gods, I sound like Rogers._

Loki flung the Doombot towards the stairs and collapsed on the couch. _To Hel with it! I am not a damsel to be saved!_ Loki thought furiously to himself. He stretched his magic out to the ocean nearby, the waters teeming with life. 

Loki’s mind frantically searched for an energy source big enough to draw on without killing the animal as the Doombot struggled to free itself from the rubble of the ruined staircase. _Come on, come on, any creature, passing creature._

Loki’s mind hit upon an energy source so large he swayed. But the energy source. . . it seemed to be sleeping. 

_Jormungandr. My son._

On Ragnarok there would be a chance -a slim one, sure- but a _chance,_ to see his children again. And there was no way Loki was missing that. 

Drawing upon the energy of a passing water animal, (Loki honestly couldn’t care which) Loki sprang up, his intent clear to murder the automaton, and then promptly fell over. 

“What in the name of the Valhalla?” Loki cursed out, seething at the indignity. He looked down, glaring. His balance couldn’t be that off from a mere fight, (that had gone on for what seemed to be hours) now could it?

“. . . Oh,” Loki said slowly. 

A Doombot -one Loki had _killed_ \- was apparently still functioning. It’s arms had wrapped soundlessly around Loki’s legs as he was meditating. And now he was trapped. _Of fucking course._

Loki cast his eyes around for a weapon, but only saw another Doombot wrap its’ arms around his torso and limbs. The final Doombot was coming slowly around the couch, its’ arm fully transformed into a gun. 

It opened fire. 

Loki barely had time to conduct a weak, flickering golden shield around his body, deflecting the bullets onto the Doombots holding him captive. 

_Speaking of shields, where by the fires of Muspelheim, is S.H.I.E.L.D.?_ Loki thought to himself as he managed to weakly grasp the gun and point down. 

Thor would’ve crushed it flat. Loki used it to attack the Doombots holding him captive. The metal snapped under the heavy barrage of bullets, and Loki rolled out from under them, coming up in a crouch. His hands were at the ready, prepared to block any and all blows. 

Loki managed to block a shot, but it was weak. He dodged, but the automatons’ arm lashed out and grabbed him by the throat. Loki was raised into the air, struggling and kicking. The Doombots’ eyes began to glow an eerie white, and Loki knew he was about to die. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.,” Loki murmured weakly. “Where is Anthony?” _I hope he’s safe and away. I wish not to see him grieve over my form._

“ _About three feet behind you, sir_ ,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied steadfastly. 

_Wait, what?!_

In the next instant, something happened oh-so-fast. A repulsor beam of energy had crashed into the automatons’ skull, sending it into the bar across the room. Loki had fallen backwards, fallen into waiting, gauntleted arms. 

“A-Anthony?” Loki asked, not daring to believe his eyes. _This mortal just saved my life. How has he not died yet when every possible enemy attacks us on a daily basis?_

“No-one touches him,” Tony addressed the decapitated ‘bot. His arms tightened around Loki’s waist. “He. Is. Mine.” 

They stayed there, frozen in the moment, until Loki slithered out of Tony’s arms and stood before him. “Anthony,” he started, eyes meeting Tony’s. “You just saved my life. _Why?_ ”

Tony’s face immediately scrunched up with worry, a feat for the inventor. He usually disliked sappy or despondent things. “You’re my boyfriend. I love you. You love me, and have risked your life for me. Why is it bad that I returned the favor? Is it because I’m a _mortal_? Or do you seriously just doubt me?’

Loki’s returning glare was swift. _The sass is strong with this one._ “It’s not that I’m not prepared to spend eternity with you, Stark. I am, trust me, I am. It’s just that I’m destined to _end forever_ , you nitwit.”

Tony smiled. “First Stark, now nitwit. I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“This is no laughing matter, Anthony.” Loki moved away, rubbing his temples tiredly. 

“Hey, come on, Snowflake,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist again. “We each promised each other that we would only die by the others’ hand. I don’t intend to break _that_ particular oath.” 

Loki smiled faintly as Tony’s head leaned against his neck. “I suppose you wish to know why I react so strongly to this?” 

Tony nodded slightly, running his fingers through Loki’s raven hair. Loki sighed in response, leaning back into Tony’s head. 

“I’m not used to playing the damsel card, Anthony. It’s true, I’ve risked my life for you. But when I’m in need of saving. . . It’s different. Unusual. Scary, even.” The last two words were barely spoken, but Tony heard them all the same. 

“Hey, I get scared too,” he whispered back. Loki stiffened. “Peppers’ saved my ass plenty of times. Normally in business affairs. But once, she _literally_ saved my life. I wouldn’t be here now if Pepper hadn’t _utterly destroyed_ Aldrich Killian.” 

Loki was silent for a while, contemplating his words. He smiled once, quickly, a stolen blessing, before saying, “Thanks for the advice, Stark,” Loki murmured. “I. . . _needed_ it.” Tony responded by hugging Loki. It was a simple hug; on that spoke of their need for each other. 

“So. . . Does this count as a fight?” Tony asked. “‘Course, y’know, the sex afterwards is _fan-freaking-tastic_ , at least if we prolong it, but I really don’t want to. . .”

“Anthony,” Loki began, turning. “Do shut up.” he pressed his lips to Tony’s.

Tony pulled away, cocking his head. “Hey, since I saved your life, can I top?” 

Loki’s glare (mingled with the raised eyebrows) clearly stated if he ever asked that again, he’d sleep on the couch forevermore.

Tony was definitely _not_ okay with sleeping on the couch. So he agreed, “Yeah. . . stupid question. . . But can you blame me?”

Though, of course, half a second later as his armor was practically torn off, he was okay with being fucked on it. Completely and totally okay with it. 

“This is my version of thanking you, Stark,” he hissed out, running his nails down the length of Tony’s chest. 

“You’re welcome,” Tony hoarsely replied as he leaned back onto Loki’s chest. “And I was right. That was fucking fantastic.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Pity no one walked in on us,” Tony continued, staring at the ceiling. “That would’ve been hilarious.”

Loki snorted. “You are the most impertinent person I have ever met,” Loki’s voice suddenly grew quiet. “But, in all honesty. . . Thank you, Anthony. For saving my life.”

Tony smiled up at him. “You’re welcome, Sweetpea.”

“Call me that again and I will throw you out of this mansion into the depths of the ocean below,” Loki threatened, but there was no real menace in it. 

“Good test for a suit.”

“I love you,” Loki finally murmured. 

“Love you back, Sweetpea.”


End file.
